Archivio Discussione:Halo 4
Incredibile, Yubbo, non è uscito neanche da un'ora e hai già scritto l'articolo sul trailer! Comunque bisogna trovare il video su YouTube almeno domani, per ora non c'è niente sul sito. [[Utente:TheNoir|'TheNoir ']]Il negro di casa tua 18:34, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) già fatto :) pensa che l'ho trovato tra quelli di un ragazzo preso a caso, veri e propri siti di videogame lo avevano a bassa framerate oppure in bassa qualità! questo che metto ora è in 720p HD e con un ottima frequenza videoYubbo 18:49, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) Trailer deficente http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ravTIx10no&feature=player_embedded Chief con pistola lanciarazzi e jutpack sulla nave del 3... 19:05, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) Semplicemente fantastico!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Halopedia fan 20:08, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) Appunto per il jetpack io toglierei l'affermazione sulle abilità dell'armatura: oltre al fatto che non converrebbe agli sviluppatori togliere una cosa del genere, storicamente si potrebbe spiegare che alcune armi o abilità non furono utilizzate durante la trilogia per mancanza di fondi o perché non erano più state prodotte ed erano state completamente distrutte. Oltre a questo: da quand'è che MC ha un jetpack sulla schiena, visto che quando si è ibernato non lo aveva? Mah...[[Utente:TheNoir|'TheNoir ']]Il negro di casa tua 20:24, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) vi spiego: nei libri gli spartan hanno integrata nell'armatura il "thruster pack", un jet pack per operazioni in gravità e atmosfera zero. Infatti la tuta va da sola in assenza di atmosfera, senza altre tute aggiuntive; era necessaria come cosa dal punto di vista "storico" dei libri, e anche dal punto di vista delle abilità dell'armatura. comunque non è stato detto nulla al riguardo, lascio così com'è. Su Halopedia inglese chiariscono la questione delle abilità dell'armatura come presenti su Reach in quanto era un posto dove doveva esserci il plus e il meglio della tecnologia dell'UNSC. il che si spiega anche con una mancanza di fondi: alle abilità dell'armatura sono rimpiazzati gli equipaggiamenti di Halo 3. Comunque il jetpack c'è, soltanto che a me risultava che in quel punto avesse i reattori a fusione in miniatura, ma può anche essere che il reattore alimenta il jetpack-thruster pack. Diciamo che è sicuramente una scelta per fare colpo nel cuore dei fan.. vedere l'eroe che è stato perso in nulla dal 2007 ritornare a cannone con armi nuove e un fighissimo jetpack con cui fare acrobazie, fa molta scena! non so voi, ma a me ha colpito tantissimo questo trailer, indubbiamente lo comprerò. Per la pistola: sembra un lanciagranate tipo il thumper del vietnam, ma potrebbe anche solo essere un razzo segnaletico; non ho idea, aspettiamo il GIUOCO...--Yubbo 21:51, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) diamine. Avrò guardato il trailer mille volte solo nelle ultime 5 ore...Yubbo 22:37, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) ciao raga... ho visto anch'io il trailer ma non ho capito cosa sono quelle strane forme che si vedono all'inizio...Jizz-123 08:27, giu 9, 2011 (UTC) Neuroni 09:56, giu 9, 2011 (UTC) Comunque quello che ha Chief nel filmato non è un Jetpack, è un "zero gravity thruster" e cel'ha sempre avuto, solo che non si è mai visto in quanto Chief non si era mai trovato in una situazione di gravità zero. Teoria su jp di chief 21:03, giu 9, 2011 (UTC) è quello che ho detto anche io, comunque resta il fatto che guardando bene l'armatura è notevolmente upgradata, le gambe sono uguali, ma gli spallacci sono cambiati e pure la schiena dove ci sono i thruster è più grossa. Mi sembra sia pure diverso l'elmetto e il pettorale, mi ricordano la mark IV in qualche maniera; probabilmente è solo un "aggiornamento grafico", nient'alto. spero avrà un motore grafico tutto nuovo, magari come quello del trailer.Yubbo 22:24, giu 9, 2011 (UTC) l'elmo è una via di mezzo tra quello della IV e quello del multi del 3 con i cosi sulle guance. Beccati questa http://www.mondoxbox.com/news/28263/rumor-trapelano-le-prime-informazioni-su-halo-4.html 23:29, giu 9, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTI! IL LINK SOPRA CONTIENE SPOILER! io l'ho letto lo stesso, ero troppo curioso di sapere come sarebbe stato impostato il gioco. non c'è nulla di confermato ufficialmente, comunque, questo va detto. leggete solo se volete arrivare con qualcosa di completamente nuovo al day one, vi assicuro che l'impatto sarà molto bello. quello che c'è scritto promette beneYubbo 13:18, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Mah... senza covenant mi sembra un Call of Duty remixato. Spero che ci sia un pochino di continuità con gli "Halo" precedenti. Mi mancherebbero troppo la lama energetica, il martello gravitazionale e il fucile al plasma : - ( - Halopedia fan 16:09, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) ma che centra call of duty? hanno un gameplay che nulla ha a che vedere con l'altro... capisco associare le personalizzazioni a quanto scritto nell'articolo sopra, ma non esageriamo... avrà al 99% contro i flood, ne possiamo essere certi, probabilmente non ci saranno i covenant ma ci saranno nuovi "gadget" dell'unsc da provare... magari per il multi conserveranno modalità come zombie e simili, quindi terranno anche le armi tipo la lama e il martello, o perchè no, potranno "saltar fuori" anche in campagna...Yubbo 16:29, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Massì, era solo una considerazione ; ) Anch'io penso che sarà stupendo. Ho cercato altre possibili trame, ma sui vari siti ne sanno meno di noi... Comunque, mi sembra strano che si possa abbandonare la "strada" dei covenant. Per me, se non ci saranno in Halo 4 ritorneranno nel 5. Mi sembra impossibile che uno degli elementi più affascinanti dei giochi di Halo venga letteralmente abbandonato. Comunque, ripeto, non penso che a pochi giorni dalla pubblicazione di un trailer (magnifico, ma "non esauriente") si possa già conoscere la trama del gioco. Siamo un po' pretenziosi = )- Halopedia fan 16:39, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) mah guarda, per quanto ne sappiamo il gioco potrebbe anche essere già completo da tempo e ci tengono in attesa xD halo 3 odst circolava già come versione leak almeno un mese prima dell'uscita e halo: reach ha subito un "furto" in xbox live che lo ha diffuso ancora prima che un mese... anche l'ultimo album dei guns n roses circolava su internet da secoli ed è uscito 15 anni dopo l'annuncio, e la gente faceva pure finta di non averlo mai sentito prima xD comunque non credo nemmeno io che i covenant se ne andranno ma in teoria li hanno sconfitti. infatti io mi sarei aspettato piuttosto che un halo 4, per un decennio una trilogia basata solo su prequel, ad esempio qualcosa come onyx o harvest giocati in fps... e nel frattempo avrebbero raccolto le idee per la nuova trilogia. Non so cosa aspettarmi da questo gioco, credo avrà molti aspetti innovativi, ma sono sicuro al 99% che probabilmente il ritorno non coinvolgerà i covenant ma piuttosto i flood: quel pianeta viene infettato durante halo legends e pure liberato grazie all'effetto halo, quindi forse ci sono molte più cose non vere di quante ne crediamo... ad esempio, pensate cosa potrebbe succedere se l'arca non fosse veramente l'arca! e se il pianeta leggendario in realtà si trovasse a metà strada tra arca e centro della via lattea! le alternative sono infinite...--Yubbo 19:36, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Può darsi, ma Master Chief ha sempre azzeccato le sue previsioni. E se in Halo 3 ha detto che contro i covenant e i flood era finita... fidiamoci. I nuovi nemici potrebbero essere i Precursori o addirittura i Predecessori. Magari si protrebbe incontrare una nuova specie aliena o scontrarsi con i rimanenti Elite. Chissà mai cosa accadrà? - Halopedia fan 20:03, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) mah l'articolo precedente mi lascia quasi senza dubbi, comunque in questo video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FyEB5FhA8Q o'connor dice che è passato del tempo dalla fine di halo 3 ad halo 4, ma non dice quanto. stando ai libri cortana muore per sovraccarico dopo 7 anni, però potrebbe essere andata in standby o qualcosa del genere, non possiamo sapere. comunque ascoltate cosa dice nel video, sono sempre spoiler ma sono meno pesanti di quelli del link sopra, o'connor ovviamente sta attento a quello che dice :)Yubbo 20:35, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Riorganiziamo le idee, semmai con i brute, visto gli elite ora sono amiconi del cuore e sono i più forti, senza i gerarchi i grunt e scagnozzi vari andranno col più forte o chi capita. Poi il fatto che cortana si diversa (culona, piatta e coi capelli del primo) ci fa capire che è invecchiata, visto che è nata nel 2551( se non erro) nel 58 dovrebbe morire, io ipotizzerei che è nel suo ultimo anno di vita, o meglio nel 59 così gli amiconi ex bungie ci fanno il solito scherzetto (2+5+5+9=21=7x3). Detto questo consiglio di spostare la discussione nel forum (oddio ne abbiamo uno?) senno appesantiamo troppo la pagina e la wikia. 20:45, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) ma dopo la discussione muore ed è per questo che mi dispiace... il forum è troppo poco utilizzato... comunque, posto qui ma anche nella pagina di combat evolved: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEuCT3kSH_s a 0:50 circa potete vedere le forme da combattimento flood in azione, non riesco a capire se sono gli stessi modelli di halo 1 o se sono nuoviYubbo 20:48, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Pigrizia...per questo li si perdono...boh io ho aperto il topic. Comunque sono nuovi, la posizione del corpo pi inarcati. i bulbi diversi da quelli del 3. 20:58, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) comunque cortana non muore perchè dopo 7 anni una I.A. impazzisce ma non muore,poi anche secondo me non ci saranno ne i covenant ne i flood perche la nave dove vieni risucchiato sembra dei precursori e non dei covenant. inoltre i flood sono stati distrutti quindi halo 4 potrebbe essere l inizio per un nuovo nemico oppure i flood sono riusciti a sopravvivere sul pianeta leggendario o in qualche altre installazione halo counque dovremmo aspettare fino a natale 2012 per scoprirlo. c'è scritto holiday, non natale... comunque si impazzisce, ma non può essere più utilizzata e dunque la stessa dottoressa Halsey ne indica il ciclo vitale come un ciclo di sette anni... vita--> morte... è ovvio che è dei precursori il pianeta, c'è pure il loro simbolo sopra, in halo 3; comunque secondo me non è abbastanza chiaro dove si trovi quel pianeta, secondo me non è tanto vicino all'arca quanto crediamo che sia...--Yubbo 15:00, giu 11, 2011 (UTC) http://wiki.gaming.forumfree.it/?t=56163122#lastpost 19:38, giu 11, 2011 (UTC) Ragazzi navigando qua e là ho trovato delle informzioni assolutamente reali ( sono state publicate da un famoso giornale americano ) riguardo al fatto che halo 4 avrà delle funzioni Kinect ( kissà come sarà il gioco così ? ) , mi chiedo anche se sia un bene o no .... ( non so il perchè ma non mi fa aprire la discussione visto che dice che non sono registrato anche se lo sono , scusate ) Carter-A258 12:43, giu 13, 2011 (UTC) credo perchè la sezione sia limitata, ecco un inconveniente. comunque si vociferava anche su quello ma non l'avevo preso mai in considerazione sul serio. Yubbo 14:38, giu 13, 2011 (UTC) ragazzi, ho una domanda per voi: visto il notevole progresso grafico, dite che uscirà su 360 o su una nuova console xbox prevista per i prossimi anni? non so perchè ma se beccate il fermo immagine nei punti giusti la grafica ha un effetto molto particolare, fino ad ora l'ho visto solo in crysis versione directx11 e in battlefield 3 sempre versione directx11...Yubbo 17:39, lug 23, 2011 (UTC) Non credo che faranno uscire console nel immediato futuro, magari tra 3-4, magari l'ultimo della nuova trilogia...ma comunque questo sarà di sicuro 360. 22:37, lug 23, 2011 (UTC) scusa per l'ora, ma tanto se non lo scrivo ora lo dovrei scrivere alle 12 (o più tardi) domani: mah si vocifera parecchio su una nuova xbox, io non ho idea, mi dispiacerebbe visto che la mia slim ha appena un paio di mesi! sarebbe insensato da parte mia comprarne una nuova, specie se si considera la prima generazione di 360 com'è andata a finire... nel caso si ripeta questo destino... bah... comunque si vocifera in opinioni diverse: c'è chi dice 2012, c'è chi dice un anno dopo halo 4 (natale 2013), c'è chi dice 2015 considerando che "kinect" ha allungato la vita secondo gli opinionisti famosi...Yubbo 01:10, lug 24, 2011 (UTC) Guarda, non saprei proprio... Ho letto della 720 per il 2013 sul "Corriere della Sera" molto tempo fa, ma non so altro : ( - Halopedia fan 16:38, lug 24, 2011 (UTC) per me la trama è nascosta per esempio la halsey e rinchiusa all interno di onyx ma se l attivazione dei 7 halo nel 3rzo capitolo abbia aperto qualche passaggio.inoltre in halo legends si vedono umani e covenant combattere assieme magari nel 4 saremo insieme contro i precursori d altronde ki ha letto criptum l avra capito ke la loro societa nn era cosi perfetta.c e sl una cosa che nn mi è kiara il gioco uscira questo natale o quello dell anno prossimo? Visto che questa pagina stà diventando a dir poco chilometrica CHIEDO da amministratore che si trasferica sul forum (http://wiki.gaming.forumfree.it/?t=56163122) Comunque il prossimo ke scrive kosì si becca 3 giorni di stop. Itagliano, imparate l'Itagliano. L'ortografia (non centra nulla con le piante). ^-^ 22:33, lug 28, 2011 (UTC)